IS Virus: Episode 2-5 - Re-Coding
by tonbonkittybon
Summary: Phantom Task has taken care of Canada. Now, there's just one more thing they need to take care of: Cecilia. In her rifle lies the fate of the manhunt. However, in her mind lies the memory of her savior. Everything will come down to who can accept the way they were then and the way they are now.
1. Uncertain Steps

_IS Virus: Episode 2.5 - Re-Coding_

 _Part 1: Uncertain Steps_

 **-AUBERGENE HOTEL, QUÉBEC PROVINCE; 06:00, 6 HOURS TO SHOWDOWN-**

Sokoto and Silvia was sleeping on the couch like a pair of old drunk geezers, legs spread out, drool profusely spewing from their mouths, and a foul odor tainting their underwear. In contrast, Autumn was already skipping rocks at the now defunct prototype's riverbed, still peeved from Sokoto's deception. She unleashed her wrath on him when they got back, but he was completely out of it. It was a shock, because she wanted to see him suffer. Properly. But her only chance would have to be at the lake, where Cecilia will hopefully muster enough courage and fight to finally shut him up. But given the sudden mind games she's played so far, that seems unlikely. Plus, if he lost, then that meant the hunt would continue. She was stuck. What was she supposed to hope for? Revenge? Against who, exactly? She made peace with Squall long ago. And let's say by a miracle that Sokoto pulls off a big win. What then? Are they stuck in Canada forever?

She groaned and rubbed her eyes. This was too much thought for the morning. Given the sudden double back slapped dual sided sword she's caught wind of, she needs to be fully composed until they leave Canada.

"Man...why can't I get some good air?..." she muttered, "I'll bet the banshee and the cooties are having a bla-" she covered her mouth, "Did I just say-OH GODDAMMIT!"

 **-RITZ-CARLTON MONTREAL, 07:30-**

Cecilia woke up early to get a run in and sweat the memories of last night away from her mind. When she returned, she went to the hot tub to refresh. She looked in the mirror to check herself. Nothing out of the ordinary. Though her physique changed a bit. Her thighs gained an inch. She ran her hand across them.

"EEK!" she yelped, "That's muscle...and so are my arms!"

She waddled her way back to her room. What has happened ever since he happened? Well, she's has to work twice as hard just to "stay relevant", on top of her mind challenges. And everything snowballed within one week, forcing her mind, and as a result her body, to adjust to the sudden rush. No one, not even her parents, made her work this hard. She had to slog her way through this herself. And the crazy part? She never once took her power for granted. That's a major first. She held back her flaunting to a massive degree, and she even shot a few winds with the renegade! What is happening?!

THUD* She planted her face on the door.

"UUUUUUUUUUGH..." she groaned, "Anybody know what consciousness I've landed in?..." she walked in to an appetizing aroma. "Mmm...What is that delectable smell..."

"Oh, you can leave it on the dresser!" Chelsea shouted and ran, "I can take the rest by myssssssssssss..."

Awkward stare.

"Uh..." Cecilia clocked in.

"Don't even," Chelsea went back to the stove, "So, you were goofing off with the local townsfolk, I assume?"

"Hey, I was having myself a nice jog within the crisp confines of the maple air!" Cecilia shot back.

"For an hour and a half?"

"*GULP*...has it been that long?..." Cecilia sheepishly walked to the dining table.

"You destroyed your iPhone X," Chelsea slammed the tray of condiments on the table, "An IPHONE! ECKS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"It was playing a very seething song."

"Which fucking song?" Chelsea demanded. Cecilia used her IS to bring up a visual of-

 _(I locked myself in a hotel ro-)_

-and quickly shut it off.

"Oh..." Chelsea went back to setting the table.

"You know," Cecilia said, "you could just grab a knife and fork and bon appetit."

"What, you're a pig now?"

Cecilia thought for a moment, "Heh...guess so..." She grabbed a plate of food and quickly wolfed it down. Then, she promptly walked out.

"Wha..." Chelsea screamed, "That's it?!"

"I've a battle to win," Cecilia said, "obtain clarity of mind, I shall."

"Wait, you can't just-" the door slammed shut. Chelsea tore her headpiece up, "Ooh! What I wouldn't give to sock her jaw again..."

Cecilia ran until she was out of the Ritz-Carlton's range of sight...

 **-SQUARE DORCHESTER-**

...then stalled on a bench beside a bus stop and keeled over.

"Oooooo, my overhearting beat..." she groaned, "What I wouldn't give for a moment of maddening silence right about now..."

"Is this seat taken?"

"AHOY, MATEYYYyyy..." Cecilia freaked out before realizing it was just tiny Silvia on the headrest, "Piss off..." her hand went through Silvia in vain.

"Now, is that any way to act before a fight?" Silvia mimicked her old mannerisms and accent.

"Oh, you got the news, too?" Cecilia asked sarcastically.

"The entire country did." A voice suddenly spooked Cecilia and made her peeked down.

"Yo," it was Madoka of all people, half-asleep under the bench, waving a peace sign at her.

"Why?" Cecilia whispered.

"Same reason as you," Madoka curled back under, "to clean out my head."

Cecilia lied back down on the cold hard marble bench, "Oh, why am I even bothering...Nothing makes sense anymore..."

"Hahhh...why does everything have to make sense..."

"Why? Really?!" Cecilia was about to go off, "Without sense, we'd all be-"

"It was a rhetorical question, you fucking muppet," Madoka shut her up.

"Oh..." Cecilia folded her arms and lay on her side so that she could stare at the gazing eyes of the ever curious populace.

"KEEP IT MOVING, PEOPLE!" Silvia downloaded a 3d model of a dinosaur and scared everyone away, "WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

"Keep it down, Sil..." Madoka scratched her head, "I need a clean silent sweep, here..."

"Be honest..." Cecilia said, "Do you want him to lose?"

"Huh? The hell did that come from?"

"I dunno...if I win, the hunt continues...but, where's the fun?..."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh?"

...Where...the hell...DID THAT COME FROM?!

"I know. It's weird. But that's honestly how I feel."

"So, why come to me, not your preppy maid?"

"No way. Just, no."

"Ok..." Madoka just laid silent, only allowing the rushing whiz of the cars and the clatter of the people to penetrate their sound barriers. While Silvia was goofing off, making the sidewalk light posts beckon the coming of a nonexistent murderer, Cecilia was still racking her mind about the renegade. Specifically, the way he lost it when he saw Autumn get taken out by surprise, and the way he cleared the path for the escapees by shoving himself in front of the gunfire like it was an afternoon shower. Madoka tried not to let the question affect her mind, but it was no use. She got to thinking about him as well. Specifically, the way he connected with her in IS subspace, as well as everything else he did with her, just his interactions with her and how she got on his nerves in an irritatingly playful way.

Oh, that's where it came from.

"He is dense on a level that shouldn't be possible..." Cecilia blurted out.

"How'd you figure that?" Madoka returned.

"He said I'm not Sour Vanilla..."

"Huh?"

"He did...while I was in the smell hole..."

"Did he...with his hand..."

"Held it out in front of me..."

"ULK...oh my god..."

"And the sour..."

"I don't believe a word those doctors said. He downed a core when he was little. I'm sure of it."

"How would he survive?"

"I dunno! Formula?!"

And the two drifted into wistful conversation.

 **-MONT ROYAL REDPATH CRESCENT, 08:00-**

Meanwhile, Chelsea has gone on a frantic search for her spoiled brat, "Ooh, why do I even bother?! One day is enough to derail a decade of friendship-what am I, her nanny?!" Just then, she looked up and saw the renegade, wings only, land in front of a newspaper vendor. He purchased the paper for today and started to go off on a rant. Chelsea gripped her basket and stomped her way towards the renegade, who unfortunately sensed her aggressions and challenged her to a mini sparring match.

He flew into her, and she instinctively caught him off guard with an upward saber stab. She quickly backed up before his legs could catch her chin, and she quickly blocked his energy shots. She saw him rush into her front and swung her sword down, but he planted his feet on the blade and landed and uppercut and two kicks, while blocking an extra sword strike. She staggered backward, but recovered her fighting stance while Sokoto channeled his inner Bruce Lee and frantically waved his hands.

Sokoto stared her down for ten seconds, watching some sweat drip from her brow, before withdrawing his IS entirely, "Ok," he stretched, "I think that'll do for a warm-up..."

"Uh..." Chelsea gasped, "That's it?! That's the callback I get?!"

"Yep!" Sokoto walked straight into the giant army of trees.

"Hey!" Chelsea chased after him, "You're seriously gonna go in there?!"

"Well, I've been in the Suicide Forest. It doesn't get any worse than that." Sokoto skipped his way into the forest, with Chelsea in tow.

"Huh...not bad shrubbery," Sokoto commented, "Nice arrangement, and I'm visualizing an infinity bridge stretching all across the park."

"That's what you see..." Chelsea gripped her purse tightly, "What I see are many hiding spots for the wolf to pounce on us..."

"There's nothing here, lady. Just small animals-oh!"

"Huh? What?"

"There's a lone feral something down thataway..."

"Ok...not funny...I don't know what you're playing at, but-"

Just then, a coyote popped out of the bushes and lunged at Chelsea, who shrieked and metal punched its snout. The coyote winced and retreated in agony.

"Haaaahahahahahahahah!" Sokoto laughed, "What're they doing all the way out here?! Aaaahahahahaha!"

"Grr!" Chelsea growled, "You think a lady in fatal trouble is funny?"

"No, but the during, it's all-" imitation girly high pitched squeal "-YAAAAAAAA-" return "-Ahhhhahahahahahahaaaa!"

"...what kind of renegade are you?..." Chelsea sarcastically asked.

To which Sokoto gave a curtsy, "...one of a kind," and skipped happily along the dirt trail.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." Chelsea shivered, "I can't understand him..." and tried not to get left behind.

 **-TIFFANY COMPANY, 09:15-**

Forte was staring down a huge row of diamond rings. She marveled at how she could see all the colors emitted from the many prisms created by the diamonds, all through a very clear space through which the other side can be seen. She kept going back in her mind about how good they'd look on her and Daryl, only to be returned to the present day by Squall's departure.

RINGRING*

And Autumn's arrival.

"Hello, my dear!" a clerk greeted her, "Thank you for that wonderful display earlier!"

"Really?" Autumn stammered, "After that other display right after?"

"It was the renegade. Nothing much you could do about that."

"I guess..."

"For you, I'm taking 75% off...just this once, though. I can't do it again."

"Uh, yeah...thanks." Autumn just walked in and surveyed some of the jewelry, completely ignoring Forte's angering presence. Forte strained herself to try not to think about, or look at, Autumn. It didn't take long before her composure cracked. She walked up to Autumn just as she was about to point to a watch, and slammed her fist in front of her, nearly cracking the glass.

Autumn just blinked, "Um...can I help you?"

"Why, yes," Forte pulled out a knife, "you can." Just as she was about to thrust it into her neck, Autumn swatted it away and positioned her fingernails just under Forte's neck.

"I'm not interested," Autumn hissed. She retreated her hands and asked the clerk for four diamond rings, a locket, and two watches.

Forte was not having it. After the purchase was finished, she tried to yank the jewelry from Autumn's hands, but she dropped the bag and turned Forte into a clumsy clod. Forte rammed her body into a cardboard stand and toppled tens of thousands of dollars worth of necklaces all over her limbs.

"Ah, can I go 100% to cover for that?" Autumn asked.

"75%'s enough," the clerk said.

 **-09:20-**

Autumn took a stroll around town, trying to figure out the best way to break her newest gifts to Madoka and Sokoto. She has accepted Squall and Sokoto as one being (dunno how that works), but she still can't shake the unease around Madoka. Despite both her and his best attempts to move her past her dark side, she doesn't know what to do. She was the only person who hasn't seriously wronged Madoka in any way. She could be gentle, but what good would that do?

Maybe she could ask Forte, because of the seething breath of cold air rushing up to her back. Her Absolute Defense kicked in the moment the lance connected with her head. She just looked behind her, "You done?"

"Ugh..." Forte dropped to her knees, "Why can't I get to you?..."

"Because I'm tired, ok?" Autumn unloaded, "Everything has been punching me in the chin nonstop, so for once I'd like to have some peace and quiet, so I can hear myself think. And don't you come at me with your petty "she left me because her older cousin got shanked in the ass" weak ass punk argument!" Uh, ok. You can- "Your love ain't dead! Your love ain't stabbed through the neck! She's still roaming around like a goddamn wannabe cupid while I'm still wallowing over ass shit! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH PROBLEMS, BITCH?! TRY OPENING YOUR EYES TO THE REST OF THE WORLD AND GROWING A BRAIN!" Autumn took several deep breaths before she fully calmed herself down, just in time to see the disdain growing in Forte's eyes. "Unbelievable..." she gave up, "I just wasted my breath on a spoiled brat..."

"Your precious Squall made me like this..." Forte just kept her eyes down, "She took me and Daryl in..."

Autumn was about to say something when she saw the strangest thing just a couple buildings down.

The renegade and the former IS Representative of the UK...having breakfast with their friends...

"Right, right, no brains allowed..." Autumn rubbed her eyes and walked towards the building, while slipping into Forte's ear, "If you say 'You haven't seen the last of me,' or "This isn't over,' I'm going to puke on you." And she walked towards the steakhouse while Forte wallowed in her...distraught feelings.

"You're right..." she silently said, "I was going to say both of those things..." She stood up, dusted herself off, and walked away.

 **-EGGSPECTATION, 09:20-**

"Ok, in honor of this restaurant," Sokoto said, "Let's have a You Laugh You Lose Egg Jokes challenge!"

"Oh, no, not with her here!" Cecilia pointed, "She'll laugh her yolk off before you scramble your first joke out!"

"And when that happens," Madoka took note of Chelsea's current condition, "I scramble her eggs and deep fry them over her sizzling grill."

Chelsea was just under constant torture. Thanks to her earlier one on one session with the renegade, her emotional fortitude was ruined. She cannot open her eyes without risking sputtering her food everywhere.

"Well, go on then," Cecilia nudged Chelsea, "Give us your best egg-celency."

"This can't be happening..." Chelsea whispered.

"Yo!" And suddenly Autumn! "What's the skinny on the yokes?"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA~" Chelsea lost it.

"Really?" Madoka said, "That's all it takes to get you off?"

"What are you all doing here?..." Autumn grabbed a seat and sat beside the group.

"Well, we were just given a most egg-celent offer," Sokoto mused.

"On the dawn of our showdown," Cecilia ramped up the snootiness, "The restaurant has scrambled our lovely golden browns, provided we come together for a well balanced eggs-tavaganza."

"YAAAHHHHHHAHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHAHHHHHH~~~" Chelsea was gone.

"Choke on it, man!" Sokoto cracked.

"And thus, was she infected with laugh gas!" Cecilia creaked, "Our first casualty, Chelsea Blackett!"

"HAHHHHHHAHHHHHH-HAIHHKAHNTHHBREETHHHHHH~~~"

"Mm!" Madoka delighted, "She's hyperventilating! She's hyperventilating!"

"Uhhh..." Autumn looked the other way, "Moving on..." to Cecilia, "So, this is your way of coping with the insanity?"

"Oh, absolutely," she answered, "Actually, it's been a pleasure to not have to deal with the pressure and politics. No wonder why the-" oh god no "-EGGHEADS-" why "-are always so-" Don't "-HARD-BOILED-"

"NO-HHHHHHHhhhhhh..." Chelsea cracked again.

"-all the time."

"WE HAVE A BATTLE *COUGH*COUGH*~~~"

"I do, not you."

"Give me a break!" Chelsea glugged a giant gulp of water, "UGH... I thought I was gonna die..."

"Oh, get over yourself," Madoka said, "You've been through worse."

"And I suppose you have better lessons to share?"

"I do," Madoka put her forka an knife down and crossed her hands, "Better to trust and be betrayed than to never have trusted at all."

"Whoa..." Autumn whistled, "You've clearly gone off the deep end."

"Ass..." Madoka said, "So, what's the agenda for today?"

Sokoto and Cecilia suddenly realized the lasting consequences of their impending showdown, and just stared blankly at each other, "Um..."

"Really? You have the balls to potentially reshape the sociopolitical and ideological landscapes of many more nations to come, and you still can't attend to your petty grudges and inner conflicts?"

"Well," Cecilia stammered, "I was going to..."

"Uh...wha...?" Sokoto blanked out.

"You two are just as insufferable as my inane rant," Madoka glompedthe rest of her platter and made for the bathroom.

Chelsea watched Madoka plow through the horde of people fawning over the little woman, then turned to Sokoto, "She's right, you know..."

"You understood all that?!" Sokoto exclaimed.

"Yep, and Cece knows it too."

"I don't understand the question," Cecilia sheepishly said.

"Seriou-oh my god," Autumn scolded, first at Sokoto, "You! You're the second male to successfully pilot an IS! You wrecked and exposed Japan big time! You rescued a bunch of maple syrup lappers! You brought an IS to life! Literally! Has any of that clicked?!"

Blank stare as if he saw a galactic light show in her eyesballs.

Then, to Cecilia, "And you! You wound up here to die, and you ended up jumping over the moon and rearranged the stars like LEGO light bulbs! Despite you losing everything and having something from your past making you throw up every ten minutes! Is that what you call closure?!"

"Well, I...uh..." Cecilia's mind wasn't at all focused intently on anything. She was constantly trying to distract herself from the bad, shifting perspective to fantasy or alternate reality.

"Ohhhhhhh, that's a bad sign..." Autumn slouched back into her chair, "The way you two are now, you're going to self-destruct the moment you get wronged and can't right it. You have to spend the next-what is it-90 minutes in the real world, take in everything you did, and then get a solid grip on your minds."

"For once, she's right," Chelsea said, "The battle ahead is not just of strength, but also of clarity of mind. In other words, what will you do after it's over, regardless of whether you win or lose. If you're undecided, it will not end well for you. Take the time to sort it out."

 **-SQUARE DORCHESTER, 10:20-**

This marked the first time they ever got a real meaningful scolding. Cecilia and Sokoto took a walk to work through the events of the week, trying to process everything in relation to the current world affairs. They had barely begun to scratch the surface of what mental scarring they suffered. They sat in front of the statue, gazing at the many park goers who were in complete bliss in spite of everything they experienced. They sat in complete silence trying to make sense of the joyous noise. But with Cecilia unfamiliar to the ways of the common folk, and Sokoto still unable to comprehend, or care about, the impact of his rampage, they are stuck.

"How do they do it?" Cecilia whispered, "Just...toss out their worries like a begotten damp flip flop?"

"Same way I do it, probably," Sokoto said, "Just do it without a second thought..."

"Is it really that easy for them?"

"Not really...but when you need an escape, it gets easier..."

"From what?"

"Their troubles...kinda like when you have someone you can unload all your baggage onto and you can just have the best time with... you keep going back to that person or doing the same thing that gets you good, it just clicks..."

"It used to click for me. I had someone just like that."

"Really? Who?"

"He's a nobody, now. A past memory."

"What'd he do?"

"I was in competition with many other women. We confided in the same man, but unless it was in the heat of battle, never really in each other. I guess that animosity seeped into our lives, because once he made his choice..." she couldn't.

"Hmm? What happened then?"

But she had to. "We turned on him and tried to do him in."

"Damn. I think I know why you're in the rut now."

"Why's that?"

"You're looking for redemption from that guy, aren't you? You done him wrong, he never wanted you even though you revolved your whole life around him, he rejected you. You want him to validate you as a...not really a wife, I think, but as a partner. Is that it?"

Spot on. "How did you..."

"I spent over a decade wandering the world in search of a fulfilling life. And I got this crazy emotion reader ability. Borderline supernatural."

"What?" She got a little playful, "You're lying."

"Oh, you wanna play, huh?" So did he.

"Oh, I do. Find me two people who want to snu snu right now."

"Uhhh...behind the statue and over there at the tree."

"Where? Over the-Uh..." A woman and a man were stalking the park until their eyes met.

"What'd I tell ya? Ain't I scary?"

"You certainly are...in more ways than one..."

"Like how?"

"Well...aside from the renegade status, you're like a little crazy cat no one can control. Plus the fact that you want to live a good life without restraint can stretch the nerves of others."

"Stretch nerves? How that?"

"Well, it can be charming to outsiders, but very taxing to your partners. They feel like they can't keep up. Maybe ease up a bit?"

"Like, in the battle?"

"Hahahah, if you want! No, I was talking about liffffffeeeeeeeee..."

"Oh, yeah...that..."

And they just sat silent for a few minutes. Before Cecilia said, "Did you figure out what you're going to do after?"

"Nope. You?"

"No."

Cecilia checked her watch. **-10:30-** "Well, it's about time to go. Shall we?"

"Yeah..." They gave each other a melancholic smile and floated towards the battle site hand in hand.

While giving the public and the internet so many incest memes to gorge on.

 **-ÎLE AUX HÉRONS, 11:15-**

Once they touched down, a ton of paparazzi greeted them, followed by selected UN attendants that will oversee the battle. They separated the combatants into their own makeshift locker rooms to prepare for the showdown and become familiar with the rules of engagement.

The buzzer will signal at 12:00. One fight. All attacks must happen over water. A winner will be declared when their opponent's shield energy is depleted. Both have a copy of their opponent's battle data and videos to study, however all data must be wiped and the combatants ready for battle ten minutes prior. No help from anyone, all external communication must be blocked.

Something Silvia took harshly, "But I'm a part of the IS! I AM THE IS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"Sorry," the attendant said, "but they must use their brains, and theirs alone. And you're considered a living being, so..."

"God damn life..." Silvia fizzled back to Autumn's shoulder and comically wept.

"Come on," Chelsea said, "Let's all grab a seat before all hell breaks loose."

"What hell?" Madoka said, "Those blondes ruined hell. Satan is pissing himself."

Cecilia was studying every second of the footage, trying to find a pattern to his seemingly wild fighting style. "So, he takes the punishment to look for an opening...if he's all speed, then he can't take a hit...but the massive energy blasts..." And when she saw the videos of his most violent battles, she noticed something about his wings. They would glow every time he prepared to enter Emergency Override. "So, that's how he's doing it...I'll have to concentrate on those wings..." She turned off the video and tuned her IS to endure all.

Meanwhile, Sokoto was sifting through what little video they could capture of the newly registered Mermaid's Tears. Her speed, attack power, and agility went up, making for a very tough opponent. If there are any holes in her defense, he can exploit them with his one sure fire strategem: the point where attack is the strongest is also the point where defense is the weakest. He has to create a false sense of security for Cecilia. He turned off the videos and proceeded to fine tune his IS.

He kept silent, while Cecilia talked her way through. Radically different approaches to mask the fact that this is the only thing they can focus on. One word of their connection, and the fight is done. They can't afford that luxury now. Whether or not they truly are connected will be settled in the battle.

Yes...everything will be settled. And the whole world will be watching.


	2. Splashdown

_Part 2: Splashdown_

 **-11:55-**

The time has come. The battle to decide the fate of the renegade descends upon the uneasy waters of the St. Louis River. And the whole world is watching.

 **-RAINBOW BRIDGE, TOKYO PREFECTURE; 01:56-**

The disgraced land of the rising sun has seen unrest since the UN condemned it for allowing the social instability to give rise to the renegade. Now, with the looming showdown, the public is in an uproar.

"That's the asshole who put us in the rut!"

"That woman! She abandoned us when the renegade was going wild!"

"Kick her ass, man!"

"If she wins, I'm burning my passport."

 **-U-BAHN STATION, STATE OF VIENNA; 17:56-**

"Are you all seeing this?!" A UN council member exclaimed as a live feed was being broadcast throughout the country, "A disgraced IS representative against the most wanted in the world!"

Mixed feelings about both combatants abound, mainly because of their utter disdain for what they perceived as a betrayal. One person, however, could not feel any more betrayed.

"I'm here," Laura stood beside her, "And I am going to bring her in, no matter what."

"Class 4 is headed for America as well, Miss Bodewig. There's no need for you to-"

"That should be me fighting him, not that addled-babied witch..." she growled, memories of the split still very fresh.

 **-TIANNEMEN SQUARE, BEIJING MUNICIPALITY; 23:57-**

"They're going nuts!" Lingyin said while plugging her ears in hopes of drowning out the shouting, "It's just a skirmish, for crap's sakes!"

"Not so, President," her maid said, "China has been itching to take its place as the world superpower ever since the IS."

"You think?!" Lingyin stuffed her head in her pillows, "I had a plan to do it, but they couldn't wait!"

The crowds have been waiting for the president's response ever since it was discovered that the Prime Minister had been converting pilots into concubines. They want her to say what they think should be done, which is depose men of any status and claim women in all things with any bit of power. That has problems.

"Tell them to wait tomorrow morning..." Lingyin said, "8:30, I'll have a response."

"Yes, President."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"GET THEM OUTTA MY HOUSE!" Lingyin went crazy with her IS again.

 **-ÎLE AUX HÉRONS, 11:58-**

"It's the moment we've all been waiting for!" An announcer said in the booth, broadcasting to all audiences across Canada, "The renegade and the Duchy are set to duke it out in the most intense battle ever to have set foot on our soil! They both accomplished the most daring rescue on our soil, but who will take the credit and who will take the blame, eh?! Let's get it on!"

No one was cheering down below. All were waiting in anticipation. Madoka and Autumn were hunkered down in the box, while Chelsea stood under the trees. Anyone else on the island stared upwards at the floating angels, shocked in awe of their splendor and their power. The demonstration is about to begin.

Cecilia and Sokoto hovered 500 feet above ground, preparing to throw everything they have on the table. They have their questions. They have no answers. They have both been in IS subspace. Perhaps if they fight hard enough, they can find something in there.

"Before we begin," Cecilia loudly declared, "I wanted to ask you something, renegade."

"Fine," Sokoto held his hardened gaze, "But just one thing."

"The fall of Kings Cross Railway...you saved me. Why?"

"No reason. I just wanted to."

"Huh?! What does that mean?!"

Sokoto smirked. He knows she hasn't got her shit together yet, "Why don't you fight me and find out?"

"Ugh..." Cecilia can't stall it any longer. She detached her drones and positioned them above her shoulders.

Sokoto activated his energy charge and began focusing on his palms.

The wait is over. Now, just the fight. Sokoto figured out his next actions already. He plans to delay the trip to England until he gets to the bottom of why the world became the way it was.

 **-5-**

Cecilia still felt like an outcast with too much stress and too little progress. She decided to vent out her frustrations on him until her she can think of something else to do.

 **-4-**

Silence fell over the river as the two took their battle stances.

 **-3-**

The audience below gripped their belongings tightly. The first strike will most likely tear up the residences on the island.

 **-2-**

The live feed was underway. Everyone in the country held their breath. The two most celebrated heroes are going head to head.

 **-1-**

"Let's get it on," The UN attendant said, then shouted, "BEGIN!"

 **-0-**

 **-12:00-**

Instead of a hit, it was a clash of energy.

"RADIANT GALLIC GRAPPLE!" Sokoto launched a massive yellow laser and his grappling shield from his hands.

"TRIPLE STARDUST VOID!" Cecilia fired off combined blue energy from her rifle and drones.

Two lasers, 10 feet wide, colliding with each other. A massive explosion rocked the waters and sent waves away from the île towards the cities. Sokoto was pulled in by the grapple. The closer he got to the collision point, the smaller, and denser his laser became, to the point where he slammed his fist onto the giant ball of energy and held everything in place. He kicked in the Ignition Boosts and slowly moved the heavy clash towards Cecilia.

"HOW IS HE-" was all she had time to say before she was overwhelmed by the sheer force of the clash. Sokoto pushed the giant ball of energy onto her, and she was sent flying, with 20% of her shield gone.

Sokoto charged in past the explosion cloud and attacked Cecilia, a punch, hammer kick, and an energy palm heel. He chased after her and tried another palm laser, but her drones shot at his arms, preventing him from getting a clean hit. He hit her elbow, and that opened him up to a barrage of energy bullets. She swung her rifle into his gut and kicked him back quite a distance, then fired several sniper shots at him. He couldn't avoid all of them, so he kept moving and blocking. She kept firing on him, sending one of her drones to sneak behind him and shoot him down. He saw that drone coming and shot his hook at it and dragged it towards him, but he was only able to stun it temporarily. The instant he swung his hook, he took a ton of fire from her sniper. She kept the fire up and moved in closer. He kept his arms up and saw her coming, and he checked behind him to see the drone preparing to fire. He IB'd upward when the drone fired and back down again to slam into her, dazed by the sudden double shot. He plummeted downward, pushing her down further with each punch, until they sunk into the cold water.

She got winded and shook her head. She let in some brutal hits, it felt like. She checked her current shield energy. 75%! How?! All those punches and kicks had barely left a dent! She felt like a total mess. She has to get her mind together quick, otherwise she will be in for the longest torture session ever.

She rubbed her eyes and looked up past the surface. He was hovering just above her, already charging another grapple laser. She looked straight ahead and saw her drone floating on the surface, ready to fire. She moved upward, and he saw her coming and braced himself. But the hidden drone shot his back, causing him to misfire and shoot the laser upward. She propelled behind him and fired semiautomatic at his back. He retaliated with a mega barrage of his own. She moved backward, sensing her drones to snipe at him. He dodged and rocketed towards her, using his hook as a shield. She kept up the chase until she got close to a pier. She flew high up to try to throw him off, but he didn't stop. He just ducked underwater and came up the other side of the deck. Right into an energy shot. He was slammed against the dirt cliff by a Gatling barrage, but he managed to find a gap to shoot his hook at. She knocked it back, and he was yanked over to where she was. She used her rifle as a staff and blocked nearly every attack he threw at her. She tried to use herself as bait and allow the drones to shoot the pair, but he caught onto what she as planning and mixed his attack's with evasions, ensuring that if he didn't hit her, her drones did. They carried this scuffle throughout the ridge of the riverbank, splashing on every foot of earth and concrete that could take their wrath. Their scuffle stretched all the way to Île Sainte Hélène, where the newly restored arboretum now faced additional risk. Once again, Sokoto took control of the pace of the battle and let them skid onto the ground, then snuck in an uppercut. When she tried to get a punch in, he ducked down and let her take a face full of energy from her drone. Then, he kicked her upward, elbowed her back, and unleashed another Radiant Gallic Grapple. But once again he failed to notice the drones sneaking in his blindside. As a result, he sprayed the laser off target and wasted a huge amount of energy, giving her a huge opening to capitalize on. She smacked his jaw, shutting off the laser, and repeatedly knocked into him. But he brought his hands together and emptied the rest of the laser onto her. She was forced back, but he still pressed ahead and tried to attack. The drones pelted him with shots and knocked him off path. He IB'd into a drone and punched its optical sensor, then threw it in the direction of the other drone. The drones stopped firing and repositioned themselves beside her.

Cecilia was struggling to comprehend Sokoto's tenacity. His IS was inferior to hers, in theory, but in actuality, he was in control of the entire match. Look at him in his cool head and steady gaze. And there she was, sweating, struggling to keep up with his basic strategy. She couldn't believe how this was going to unfold: he would wear her out, causing her to move sluggishly, then he would find an opening towards her gut, pounce on it, work his way up to the face, then land a brutal uppercut that would've conked her out and allowed him to let loose the ultimate sure kill combo. She has to do something to throw him off his game. She knew she had to shoot out his wings to prevent him from entering Emergency Override. She noticed how intently focused he was when he was unloading his combos. It was the only thing she could think of. Wait until she gets caught in his web of punches, then wait for him to charge and expose his wings.

But can she take the punishment? Can she handle the platter he's serving her?

If her past is anything to go by...no. She will falter long before he uses his Gallic grapple. She has never been one to take criticism well from someone outside her family. Since her parents' death, she has been studying anything and everything that stood a chance of protecting her fortune. Martial arts, political science, social studies, electronic arts, the list is endless. She wanted to protect her heritage so much, she spent every moment perfecting her craft. Every bit of criticism from her teachers, mentors and friends, she took with a heavy mind, figuring out how to integrate it with her own little spin. In due time, she went from finding a man just as strong as her, to disdain for anyone who can't fit a bra. She became so hardened, she rose throughout the ranks of the social classes with only her friend and maid by her side. She only seemed to let up when she first encountered Ichika. She was then exposed to a different kind of strength, something that could only be generated from within. She found that same strength within herself, but she tied it to one person, instead of multiple people. That's how she remained isolated, even when she was with other people. Nothing was out of competition for her. She was always guarding herself against others. If only she had someone to really unleash her emotions on, as her remembrance of her parents were the only thing preventing her from forgetting about love and kindness. It's all translating into the fight. She was afraid of taking the risk because it's not secure. She was not prepared to lose.

Sokoto, on the other hand, was thinking something different. He sensed her utter confusion and hopeless about something outside the fight, something she allowed to affect her performance. That same feeling he felt since he saw her provocative selfie, and continued to feel until today, when his weird feelings were confirmed upon his preparation for the battle. So, he deliberately held back. He decided he was not going to waste his energy (not all of it anyway) until she could clean up her brain. And he figured that the sure fire way to tell when she's made up her mind...was when she shot out his wings. Due to his quick movements, they rarely have time to furl, let alone show off their glory. They will test her steady aim and state of mind. And he won't stop until she tires out. Besides, with his wings gone and shield regeneration clipped, he'll have every opportunity to see how much he's improved since their last encounter. He smirked and took his battle stance once again.

Cecilia saw the smirk, "What are you playing at?"

"What ever could you mean?" Sokoto called back.

"Don't play coy..." She got angry, "You think this is a joke, don't you?"

"What ever could you mean?"

"Playing with peoples' hearts is all you know how to do...I'll tear that IS from you and teach to you mess with me!" She charged her rifle and blasted the sights out of him.

But none of them landed. He somehow managed to escape unscathed. They both rushed towards each other and connected elbow to elbow, fist to rifle. They hovered in place, never letting up, until he grabbed her rifle and flipped her over. He kicked her into the cliff, but her drones blasted him back. She immediately broke free and kept firing on him, and he led her on a chase throughout the river, trading shot for shot across the river track. They shot out every inch of water, but could not even nick each other. Every shot she fired from her drones and rifle, he easily countered with a blast of his own. They kept this up for a good while until she sent her drone to rush recklessly into his gut. He shot his grapple hook at it, and it shot back. He was grappled into the drone, where he grabbed his hook and plunged it into the eye. She saw opening and aimed at his left wing, but missed horribly.

"No!" She screamed, "I hit! That's cheating!"

"No it ain't!" He shouted while swinging his hook at her like a deranged murderer.

All she could do was move away and try to gain some distance. But he kept closing in and came millimeters away from hacking at her hair. She tried to take advantage of his wild flinging and take shots at his wings, but they all came up short. The only thing pushing him back was the drone trying to get him away from her, which he keeps missing due to her randomly sniping at him. But he kept up the pursuit until a random shot from him cracked the remaining drone's rim. He tried to send his hook through it, but one of her shots deflected it. The drone sunk below the water. He kept his eyes on her and proceeded to flog her. She tried to fend him off, but he got more than a fair share of hits. He only stopped when she caught his hook and rammed his head. She repositioned her rifle and gunned him down again, but he blocked all her shots. She saw she wasn't getting anywhere and resolved to die taking his wings off. She wanted to forget everything at one point; guess now's the very point to do just that. She took hold of her rifle's barrel like a tennis racket, and he was the ball. They rushed each other once again and struck at each other. She got the next hit because of her longer reach. She kept swatting at him until he caught her rifle and used it to flip over and slam his heel on her head. She grabbed it and threw him away, catching her rifle in the correct position and getting two shots in, which hit his head and chest instead of his wings. He retaliated with a couple blasts of his own, but neither of them hit. She swatted them away with her rifle. The moment he came close to punching her, she grabbed his neck. But he swung his feet up and kicked her chin, then blasted off a twin laser blast she narrowly avoided. She quickly shot him, but they hit his shoulders. He squeezed his hands together and caught her in the middle of the energy surge. She didn't bother guarding that time. Her eyes were fixated on his wings. She fell towards the water. He chased after her, shooting his hook at her head to latch onto her feet. She plunged into the water, trying to get a sense of isolation. But she knew it wouldn't last because she saw the hook stuck to her feet. She saw him coming. She stretched her limbs out prepared to take the hit. But her leftover drone suddenly appeared and ruined his collision. That gave her an edge, and the perfect opening. She had been so focused on his wings, that she knew exactly when she found a sweet spot. She pulled the hook down, forcing him to dive under. He punched and kicked her. The drone quickly shot at him, but he threw an energy blast at it.

Or, was about to. For in that moment in which he took his eyes off her, she had him. Her rifle shot out a laser which singed his left wing. He quickly turned back to her and shot a laser of his own. The drone appeared above the water, directly on top of him, and bursted out its remaining fire. He saw it quick enough to destroy it before it could hit him, but not quick enough to avoid damage to his wing. Or to avoid another hit. She clocked his neck and stunned him. She then turned Gatling gun on his last wing, destroying it and causing a small explosion. She was pushed up above the surface, where she could finally catch a few seconds of breath before he appeared.

But maybe that's too many seconds, because Cecilia suddenly got into her own head. She did it. She stopped his most devastating attacks from happening. More than that, she finally got her head straight. It took everything she had to keep her eyes off his fists and glue them onto his wings. It took even more to straighten out her feelings and clear her head, to throw out as much unnecessary waste as possible, to maintain that focus. But now that it's finally done, she felt refreshed. She felt like she could do anything. It no longer mattered that she lost everything. She was at the bottom. There's nothing but flat land now. She could literally build anything. With anything. But she decided to temporarily settle for a clean, six-lane avenue, because her way forward was finally made clear. She had just made her decision.

And not a moment too soon, for the renegade burst out of the surface, gasping for breath, flailing all the water out of his body like a wet dog. Eventually, he calmed down, "Well...that's a first..."

"What's the matter?!" Cecilia was living the moment, "Cat got your tongue?! Or neck?!"

"Well, no one has ever gotten my neck bef-uh...ever."

"There's seems to be a lot more firsts for me, in that case," she got her rifle ready for another clash, "Ever since you handed me that humiliating stalemate, I've been working to improve myself a thousandfold! I'll make sure to pay you back in full when I'm done with you!"

In his mind, he was jumping up and down like a hyperactive mutant bouncy ball. He pushed her to her limits, and she broke them. He was more than happy to give her a passing mark. "Oh?" But he can't. Not yet. "Then I've got some very bad news for you."

"Please," she took her battle stance, "you don't have a single trick up your sleeve that the world doesn't already know."

He rushed ahead, and she charged in, firing a laser where they were supposed to collide. But just when it was about to hit...

FZZTTT*

...he vanished. Like, literally just disappeared. She stopped. Where could he have gone? Knowing what she saw in the videos, this would be akin to a sneak attack. Which means...

She reacted by jolting her left forearm upward. That blocked an incoming kick, which she correctly anticipated. What she didn't anticipate was under the kick. He was somehow able to sneak in a palm heel straight into her side, and blast an energy ball at point blank range. She was sent back a hundred yards. She felt something like a needle stab in her ribs.

"What...happened..." she wheezed, "That wasn't in the data..."

"I know. It was something I came up with while reviewing my data. I remember wasting a ton of energy on that move several times before. And I wondered how I could make it more efficient. So, at the risk of offending every Dragon Ball fan in existence, I tied that vanishing move to my gauntlets."

"You mean..."

"Yep!" He clenched his fists, revealing hidden solar and lunar panels in his elbow plates, which were charging energy from the sun, and mirror transparency panels, which bent energy around him to fool his opponent, "You may have prevented me from getting my shield back or going berserk, but I still got plenty of juice for an old school beat down. And though I'll lose attack power each time I vanish," he clapped his fists together and let out a huge wave of energy, "I already got my money's worth."

Cecilia was shocked. Sokoto deliberately set her up. Tired her out so he could use his trump card at the right moment. She had just gained a major advantage, and now it looked like he was in control of the fight the whole time.

"Ugh..." she muttered, "I'm starting to get fatigued...don't know how long I can keep this up..."

"Don't doubt out on me now," he said, "the show is just getting started."

Another brutal callback to her Academy days, when she was fighting in class tournaments and competing in festivals. She'd always get one-upped by a hidden skill or talent that the opposing team kept hidden, especially whenever she faced off against Ichika, and here we are again. The feeling of helplessness and self deprecation has reset within herself. But it's too late to turn anything around now.

"Warm up's over!" Sokoto shouted, "It's time for the main event!"


	3. Find Out Your Mind

_Part 3: Find Out Your Mind_

A full 30 minutes the spectators witnessed the onslaught of metal, and just now they saw the renegade's trump card.

"Did anybody know about this?" Autumn asked.

"Nope..." Madoka whispered. Then she looked at Silvia.

"What?"

"Don't "what" me! What did you do?!"

"I dunno! I guess I've always had that ability!"

"Then how come I never saw you use it even once?!"

"Uh..."

"Silvia," Autumn said, "Where were you and the little troll this morning?"

Silvia clammed up.

"Let me guess...testing the new vanishing feature?"

"It was something we discovered while we were waiting for you two to recover! We broke a mirror, the light reflected off of it, then..."

"No way you were able to do that in prison!" Madoka exclaimed, "Under all those guards?!"

"I don't think any of that matters now," Autumn said as she pointed to the monitor, showing Cecilia getting balled for the third time in five minutes.

Poor Cecilia. She thought she had everything figured out, and then this happens. She had him on the ropes. She had the upper hand. Now, she wasn't sure of anything. She felt that familiar sense of dread growing with every blow she took. And every time she blocked one hit, he found a way to loop to the other side and pierce her there. On the few occasions she could block the attack and the blast, she got smacked with either a third simultaneous strike, or a rapid follow-up attack. For all of five minutes, she was unable to counter, only mustering enough fortitude to continue evasion tactics. Because, thanks to her intuition, and his remarks, she figured out that he held back half his power. She felt like she was about to die. What else could she do but run? How about not look back, because for the split second she looked back, she didn't She the Silver Streamline. She saw the Golden Dawn.

After the old Phantom Task failed to completely sabotage the Third Mondo Grosso, Squall fled to the Phantom Task HQ. The entire group followed her, but split up in hopes of covering more ground and finding her. Cecilia found her first, but it was straight out of a horror story. She saw a bunch of dead bodies, freshly cut. Not once during her time at the IS Academy did she ever reference her parents, so this really tore open a hole in her heart. Killed in same manner as her parents were, these people had no chance, as she slowly opened her eyes to the truth of the IS. Squall stalked Cecilia like a grudge on a pessimist. They took their sweet time dragging the suspense until the memory was fully ingrained into Cecilia's eyes. Then, Squall made her move.

Squall jumped on Cecilia and prodded her with countless tail strikes. She got into her psyche and messed it up, with her wicked face and frantic movements. Cecilia called her drones to defend her, but Squall easily did away with them all before ravaging at her prey. And she would've killed her were it not for Ichika's interference.

And that reminiscent silhouette cost Cecilia some valuable energy. She got smacked with a two-pronged attack, first from the Gallic Gun, then from the follow up grapple fist. She skipped across the river before she crashed into the cliff. She barely had a second to shake her head before she was planted on both elbows and knees. Which sent her back to the final battle with Squall, when she barely escaped with her life. She managed to regain some of her composure to take aim at Squall, but missed every shot. She was mainly focused on staying safe while the rest of the team scrambled to pin down the deranged Squall. And she saw the one moment where Squall threw her boss into Ichika's blade and set him off. She didn't see the pot shot that stunned her. But she did feel something strike her neck. She was again sent back to present time, where she saw the grapple hook latch onto her neck, as well as the giant purple fist that clocked her face. No time wasted though, as she was gutted with an IB kick. She fell through the water's surface again, this time not even bothering to get back up. She checked her status once more.

50%?! All that punishment, all that metal, and THAT'S THE WORST HE COULD DO?!

Cecilia was honestly thinking about giving up. Sokoto was just too fast to get hit at all. He was just too much for her. She wanted to throw it all away. She wanted to wallow away in her sorrow. But then, a hand broke through the surface and grabbed her shirt. She noticed it was a mechanical hand...or was it? Her vision was blurring out, but she felt something pull her up and-

 **PUNCH**

-bring her back to the compound? Didn't she get out already? Why was she back here? Didn't matter, because she got slapped again, this time by the IS-less renegade.

"Eep!" Cecilia recoiled in terror, but Sokoto would not have it. He wrestled her to the ground and force fed her the words, "Read. My. Lips," he stabbed her chest with his finger, "YOU! ARE! YOU!" After that, he was all heart and no brain, "You were you before you set foot in this smelly hell hole, and you're still you now! You've always been you! You are not worthless! You are not deadweight! You are not a plaything for anybody! YOU! ARE! YOU!"

Wait. Didn't she hear these words before? "I'm...me?..."

"Oh, fuck me. Why am I telling you this?! You're taller and older than me, and you still have no fucking clue what your identity is?! Can you remember anything you did before you wound up here?! Yes! YES! Because you clearly remember this...Ichi...guy or whatever his name is, and all the good times you had with him! WHY AREN'T THEY A GOOD THING TO YOU?! Why do you get depressed when you think about them?! Just...NO! NO!"

"But...I..." she's really sensing deja vu now, "I can't...I'm not strong enou-"

"Since when the fuck did you let that tell you what to do?!" He got real pissed, "Alright, I'm done," He grabbed a puddle of not yogurt and held it to her eyes, "This is not you! You are not Sour Vanilla! The stuff that apparently gets crusty after sitting on its ass doing nothing and they mop it all away because nobody wants them! Be ice cream! Be a sweet vanilla scoop! Wait, no! You don't have to! YOU ALREADY ARE! You have people outside waiting for you! You matter! Ain't you got unfinished business or whatever?!"

Now that he mentioned it, yes she does. Ichika's out of her reach, but she can still settle the score with everyone else. With her friends, her enemies...with her own demons...She sat there, staring at the puddle of good christmas, pondering her state of mind.

"Disgraceful..."

Before being interrupted by the voice of her nightmares. She turned around and saw- "Mother..."

"Honestly, why do I even bother?" her mother said, "To think you have to be spoon-fed the most basic lesson of all..."

"What lesson?...and why about this-ACK!"

"Covering up won't do you any good now...even when completely covered, your flaws were constantly exposed for all to see..."

"What flaws?! What-why is this happening to me?!"

"Why should I have to explain to the likes of you?" And she walked away, fading into darkness.

"What?!" Cecilia cried out, "Wait! Don't go!" To no avail. She was alone once again. She curled up in a ball, "Oh god...what's happening to me..." Suddenly, she heard the sound of rockets exploding and metal clashing. She crawled out of the room to peek into the hallway.

"YOW!" What hallway?! There's nothing but ocean! She was witnessing the battle against the Silver Gospel. There was a time when she got caught in its wings' grasp. She fell unconscious and got taken out of the fight. "Ichika...Rin...somebody, where are you?..." she whispered. Then, the Gospel flew high in the sky and blasted energy balls out of its wings. Many of them pounded the pilots. A couple of them pelted where Cecilia hid and destroyed her hiding place, causing her to fall. She saw the Byakushiki collide with the Gospel, heading towards her. She braced for impact and closed her eyes. But when they phased through her, she was taken into nothingness. She hovered in the air until her feet touched a platform. She wandered around a bit until she found an old relic of her past: a bracelet, with an assortment of gemstones. Suddenly, many relics appeared around her: a locket, a racket, a burnt photo, etc. Memories started flooding in, populating her mind with images of happier days. "What is all this?..."

"I'm afraid it's your problem."

"Huh?" An old man walked up to her side, "Father?!..."

"You're always such a try hard...you see an impossible task and you beat yourself up for not conquering it."

"Well...it's because you're such a weakling that I became a strong person."

"Is it weak?" Her father pointed to an unseen moment where she blew off her studies for a day in the park with him, "or is it laidback?"

"What?"

"That's the biggest reason I stayed away when your mother was home. Because I was afraid that I'd turn into...well..." he pointed to a visual of her fighting Laura when the VT System was activated, "You've lost your way. You let your quest for the perfect life affect your mind."

She was suddenly stopped in front of a clear glass door that showed her and the girls forgetting their own competition for a picnic under the fireworks, and sharing a cold the next day. She tried to open up, but it wouldn't budge, despite being unlocked, "Why won't it let me in?" She turned behind her. Her father was gone. "Ugh, how long is this going to-LAST?!" She slammed her fists and shattered the door and the illusion behind it. The glimmering spark of the glass brightened the room for a second before it turned pitch black, but she was able to catch a tiny glimpse of a younger version of the renegade, "Wha...that's the kid who..." When everything went black, she acted upon a sudden urge to chase the renegade. She ran for what seemed like an hour before collapsing. "What...kind of...crazy gimmick...is this..."

Just then, he appeared again and offered her a bottle of water. She took it and drank. And the second she finished, she was alone again. She rubbed her head and replayed everything in her mind. It wasn't pretty to look at, but if she wants to escape the dream, then she has no choice.

She started with the most obvious thing: the renegade. How he was able to evade capture and humiliate everyone while wisecracking the whole way through. But if that's him today, then why the rescue before? Based on what Chelsea said, he never batted an eye. Speaking of Chelsea, she turned on her back at the airport. She also fell to the renegade twice, nearly dying once. Why did she choose to fight? Why did they choose to fight? Chelsea still has a family, but the renegade...he's been doing it since he was three. Why does he fight?

"KYAAAAA!" Suddenly, a little girl's horrified shriek pierced the silence, "NAKED WOMAN!"

"Where?!" An older woman spotted her, "EEK! VOYEUR! GET OUT!"

Cecilia was chased out and thrown into the open street. She looked out for any sign of peace and saw a gathering of sorts.A hidden figure was about to pull out a gun. Without thinking, she jumped into action and tried to tackle him, but when she made contact, she fell through and hit the ground again.

"Ow...not again..." she rolled on her back to ease the pain. And it was in that instant that it hit her. Why the renegade did what he did without second guessing himself. And it all had to do with something she thought insignificant. The words echoed in her mind.

"No reason. I just wanted to do it."

Everyone else was taught that. For him, he wasn't; it came from within. He must have seen something that inspired him to fight, something that's been keeping him going for this long. She had something like that once, but she easily cast it out. Why didn't he? Was it that important to him? If so, he has more fortitude than she did. She wanted everything, and she easily bragged about it. He had nothing, but was just fine with it. A difference in background, perhaps, but what a difference it made.

She just had to learn to accept and continue forward; she didn't have to reinvent herself. She's finally got her head, and heart, straightened out. Now she has to do something before the renegade straightens her in!

"He's got her..." Chelsea whispered.

"I don't think so..." Silvia said.

"How do you know?!" Madoka shouted.

For the two minutes Cecilia spent re-examining herself in IS sub space, Sokoto has done nothing but beat the ever loving shit out of her. And now it looks like the end is in sight. 25% shield remaining. He's saved enough energy for the biggest blast he ever fired. He let off an IB kick to her head, then a couple punches to hold her in place. Then, the moment of truth. He charged the Gallic Grapple right in front of her. And when he brought his hands to her chest...

"What th-" * **BLAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW** *

...Cecilia kicked them upward and shot a huge Stardust Void bullet at his neck. Not only did he lose a third of his shield, but the Radiant Gallic Grapple misfired. He was stuck until the blast ran out. She decided to use this time to activate her IS's new ability. She gave up half her energy to partially restore both her loyal drones. By the time the blast ran out, he could barely escape the drones' fire, but he couldn't escape her rifle. One more bullet to his stomach, taking another chunk of shield energy away from him.

"Aagh!" He winced, "How did you...when did-" He stopped because he sensed a brand new fire within her. She was prepared to take her way forward now.

"I had to clean out some nasty gunk, is all," she seethed through her bruises, "but it's all in the past now." She spun her rifle and grabbed it like a sword, "But if you don't believe my words, then why don't I show you what I mean."

"Oh? This I gotta see..." Sokoto got into his fighting stance again.

Lucky he placed his hands up, because two shots came in as soon as he finished saying. He was taken back a bit by the surprise strike, but he recognized this tactic as on of his specialties. He turned his hands sideways and prepared for the next strike. He caught the rifle's barrel, and she fired. His hands were knocked away from him, and her drones fired on him.

Back on the ground, there's not a spectator who saw the fight that wasn't tearing their hair off. They witnessed a miracle, a pilot who fell to the depths of despair, and came back swinging hard. Those up close could see that Cecilia's eyes have become more lively, more resonant. Brightly shining, enough to draw attention away from her bruises and captivate anyone.

"Yeahahahahaa! That's my girl!" Chelsea jumped for joy, then froze when she realized who saw.

"Hoo, boy," Madoka sighed, "Now, it's a fight."

"A fight it is," Chelsea walked back to the booth, "and one Cecilia is sure to win."

"You do realize that Sokoto has five times more shield energy than that bimbo currently has?" Madoka got snarky.

"And you realize how much he lost from one bullet?" So did Chelsea, "Trust me. His downfall is inevitable."

"You wanna throw down, bitch?!" Madoka deployed her Twin Lance

"Oh, I'm always ready to throw down!" Chelsea deployed her saber.

"Uhhh..." Autumn was dumbstruck.

"Don't," Silvia said, "Just let them be."

"...huh. So, how did you know that Cecilia was going to come back?"

"I watched her eyes the whole time. They were blinking in and out until the pivotal moment."

They were living the moment, alright. They were slugging it out for a full minute. They landed some good blows, but neither gained any advantage over the other. Each punch was met with a block, and each energy blast was met by one of equal power. It was when a drone snuck its way into the fray where things started to diverge. He noticed it when it was about to fire. He stopped attacking and guarded against the drone, but she bombarded him with her rifle shots. She was close to breaking his guard until he found a tiny hole in her offense, and sent an energy ball straight to her face. She jolted back, and he tried to IB onto her, but he had to dodge the drones' energy blasts, throwing him off target. She quickly recovered and shot his head. Her drones kept him still while she made her escape. He eventually blew them away with his aura force, but that drained his extra energy tank, and opened him to two brutal headshots. He shook it off and made a beeline towards her. She led him on another chase. This time, it was stop and go, as she would suddenly stop at times to lure him into a fistfight, only to catch him off guard with one or both of her drones. On the fourth time, he caught on to what she was doing and manipulated her to shoot out one of her drones. Lucky they were quick enough to stop and evade, but they got hit by his fists, not much else due to her rifle keeping him from going crazy. She was even able to prevent him from attacking before his nerves finally got the better of him. He let out a giant barrage of energy balls on her, which she narrowly avoided before firing a couple shots on his shoulders. He took one to knock him into position and flung a laser and his hook straight at her side. She took a note from that exchange and let him come. She used the force of the punch to slam the butt of the rifle into his head, but he blocked it and kicked her chest. She let go of her rifle, caught the leg, and struck him out. He caught one of her fists and clocked her elbow, then went straight to her head, but one of the drones cut him off, and he suffered a hook to the jaw, a bullet to his groin, and a laser to the chest. She was able to separate from him after the drones pounded him with gunfire, but he threw his hook right at her. She knocked it off, and he grappled to that point and tried to land a kick, but missed. After which, he launched a Radiant Gallic Grapple, which she avoided, except for her leg. She retaliated by firing off a laser of her own.

They continued to fight through the seemingly endless waves of energy blasts and physical attacks. But the funny thing is, the more blows they threw, the more intense the fight got, the more fun they had. Seriously, fun. They enjoyed throwing every they had, burning every fat cell in their rear ends, just to nag at each other's hair. Since when was the last time Cecilia hunkered down and enjoyed something for the sake of nothing? She wanted to enjoy the moment for a long time. She finally found her inner peace and she wanted it to continue, but she knew it can't last. She had already come up with a plan to bring him down, with herself as the scapegoat. She immediately jumped into action, moving along the water and shooting the hell out of her system. He chased after her, not caring what he's getting himself into. He wanted to keep the fight going, to get at least one more good shot in before he was done. He kept his eye on her, watching her hand for what they're going to do next. And after that, they got completely lost in the fight. It felt like they were at an amusement park, where they would spend most of the time on roller coasters and throwing games. Nothing but competition and fun, just nudging each other in the thigh like brother and sister.

And very few people on he ground could see that.

"Oh, man! They could destroy the river!" A UN attendant scream, "What'd you tell them about collateral damage?!"

"Uh..." another said, "I told them keep it out of the cities?..."

"The river is in a city! You idiot!"

"Oh, bother..." Silvia fizzled below them, "You and your proposed properties."

They screamed.

"Are they ever going to lighten up?" Autumn muttered, "They're professionals, for crying out loud..." She looked at Madoka and Chelsea, who were still arguing about who would win. But all she had to do was look at the on-board monitors to realize what was really going on. "Oh, you and your unfinished business..."

"Wuzzizz?" Silvia fizzled to Autumn's shoulder.

"Cecilia will win. Without a doubt."

"How'd you figure that?"

"Look at both of their eyes. Sokoto never wanted to win. He just wanted to show her how he got out of the deepest pits of Hell. Now that she's out, he can finally test her."

"And it looks like she passed."

"Indeed, she did." Autumn continued watching the sky, counting the huge fireworks given off through sheer will alone. Seeing them brought back memories of their time in Japan, when they were able to talk to each other and coordinate attacks on the fly.

But she's not the only one with deja vu. Cecilia has had hidden flashbacks of very rare moments of her past. Like three months after the Kings Cross explosion, she went to Japan with Chelsea to try and lighten her mood. They visited a popular carnival, housing the best mazes and games, the worst karaoke ever, and, by sheer coincidence, the person that saved them, all by himself, trying to navigate through the every confusing mirror maze. He bumped into them, and they helped guide him out. Cecilia, begrudgingly. But it slowly mirrored the fight now. Nobody cared. Just have fun. She aimed to be herself now.

Autumn and Silvia caught that look.

"Does a song play regardless of Emergency Override?" Autumn asked.

"Without it, it plays for onii-chan and his opponent," Silvia answered.

"Can you get up there and play something?"

"Yeah, why?"

"One final test to see if she really did get past her past."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh..." Silvia cracked a wicked smile. She manifested a holographic slingshot to take her directly to Sokoto. She hopped in and flung herself out, hitting his shoulder, and bouncing back to Autumn.

Neither combatant noticed because they were far too deep in their zone:

EMERGENCY OVERRIDE OFFLINE. SHORT-RANGE AUDIO ONLY, MAX THREE MINUTES FORTY FIVE SECONDS.


	4. Satellite Shooting Star

_Part 4: Satellite Shooting Star_

Cecilia heard the opening tunes and tried to drown them out. She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes for a split second...

 _(I locked myself in a hotel room)_

...and paid for it. She was sacked and rammed to the water.

 _(and waited all night for the walls to move.)_

Just when she thought her mind was made up, this happens. She had to quickly regain her sanity and get him off her legs.

 _(I loved some girls I barely knew.)_

But that was the problem. The only way to regain her sanity was not just to accept that Ichika left her. She has to leave him completely. And not go after anyone else.

 _(I made some friends, and I lost some too.)_

That was impossible for her, but required to enact her scapegoat plan. She momentarily forgot about the renegade and flew out of the water.

 _(Crashed my car, I was 17,)_

She closed her eyes md ignored him, relying on her drones to shoot him off.

 _(My mother in the seat riding next to me.)_

She mentally conjured up the image of Ichika and the gang. At last, she opened her eyes. They were all right there in front of her.

 _(The things I've learned from a broken mirror,)_

She looked at them all with a hint of disdain, but an overwhelming sense of gratitude.

 _(How a face can change, but the heart knows fear.)_

In her mind, she gave her friends a thankful farewell and a proper send off. But in reality, the drones have pried the renegade off her and have his full attention. She froze for a little bit before going into free fall.

 _(Through all the things my eyes have seen, the best by far is you.)_

She had one last loose end to tie up. She left the renegade to the drones and plunged into IS sub space one last time.

 _(If I could fly, then I would know what life looks like from up above and down below.)_

She was alone with Ichika. She apologized to him for what she did. He accepted, and asked that they still be friends, to which she denied. If she wanted friends, it would be female friends. She cannot meet a male halfway. It simply wasn't her.

 _(I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you dry. Don't be afraid, Cecilia. I'm the satellite.)_

He suddenly got angry and deployed the Byakushiki. Then he flew up high and threw his sword down at her. She caught it and flew back up. This was it for her. As he threw an energy ball at her, she allowed it to hit.

 _(And you're the sky...)_

As proof of their relationship being reduced to strangers again. She flipped over, swung her rifle, and wrecked Ichika's shoulder blades.

 _(Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!)_

And the renegade's. Payback for destroying her drones again. She spun her rifle around and fired off a shot that destroyed his grapple hook and left arm. He kicked her off his reach and shot out a rotating laser, which she easily dodged.

 _(I've cafe crawled through Amsterdam.)_

He chased after her, throwing all kinds of lasers and energy balls at her. No hits. She deflected all of them.

 _(I've been around the world with a punk rock band.)_

She looked back at him. This was bringing back something she forgot long ago. Memories of a time where she actually had to be the older sister to him, showing him how to have fun.

 _(And I've seen London, and I've played Japan.)_

She showed him the games, the rides, the food, and only managed to get a tiny crack of smile out of him.

 _(I've been knocked down. I got up again.)_

She was able to relieve herself of her trauma, if only temporarily. Chelsea laughed at her for it. Sokoto was still clueless, but went along with it because it was better than staring at someone's wrinkles.

 _(Through all the places I have been, I'm no place without you.)_

Back then, she had to show him the ropes of being a real kid. Now, it's the opposite.

 _(If I could fly, then I would know what life looks like from up above and down below.)_

He was trying to show her the way. She had lost something very precious to her during her Academy years, and it was made apparent throughout her time in Canada. She learned how to be by herself and be herself.

 _(I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you dry. Don't be afraid, Cecilia. I'm the satellite.)_

She felt gyped. The renegade was definitely not as wicked as everyone thought he was. Canada believed it. The world's starting to see it. So, why the manhunt anyway? Questions she decided were worthless as she chose now to enact her scapegoat plan. She darted back to see if he was still chasing her. As she expected, he disappeared. She took a second to call her drones back one last time, then curled into a ball.

 _(And you're the sky. [O~~~~~~~~~~])_

He appeared out of nowhere and slammed her with a laser that took out her legs. She was able to fight her way out of the blast and fire her own laser that shot out his legs and waist armor. She rushed to confront him head on.

 _(I'm the satellite, and you're the sky.)_

They hit and kicked like never before, losing the rifle, both arms, and their headgear in the process. Then he grabbed her head and kneed it, but she snuck her other knee into his ribs. Once they crossed punches and hit each other's cheek, another flashback was unlocked in her mind.

 _(And you're the sky...)_

At some point, they got lost and wandered out of the park, and into an open field, just as the main event was about to take place.

 _(Through all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you.)_

She followed him to a grassy hill and looked out a few feet behind him.

 _(If I could fly, then I would know what life is like from up above and down below.)_

In the present, Cecilia allowed a hammer kick to come down on her back. She fell again, this time not taking her eyes off him as he followed her down. He was about to catch her, when she blew him off with by flying back up.

 _(I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you dry.)_

And then her drones, barely a pair of eyeballs, knocked him off path. He resteadied his course, but he was knocked off again. He shook his head to relieve his headache,

 _(Don't be afraid, Cecilia. I'm the satellite...)_

...a mistake that declared his game officially over. She wrapped her arms and legs around him to traps his body, and put her chin to his neck to prevent him from struggling. And her finishing blow...

"Thank you..."

 _(And you're the sky! [O~~~~~~~])_

...then come fireworks.

Identical to the fireworks show back then. They just stared at the massive lights, painting the dark sky with glimmers of colors. She was right behind him, staring just as longingly as he was, hoping for something good to happen. It was a new year back then. Things were crazy.

 _(I'm the satellite! And you're the sky!)_

She just sat behind him, while Chelsea crept up behind her and snapped a photo of the moment. Then, she walked away and left the two alone.

Funny how everything came full circle.

 _(And you're the sky...)_

 **-PARC TERRA COTTA-**

Come present day, the group had officially seen it all. Someone who was not known for leaping into the fray without a team by her side, just risked her life to take down the renegade. And it paid off. They crashed in the park, renegade unconscious. Both of their ISs totaled. Cecilia still holding onto him, and her emotions. It was clear who won.

 **-DR EVERETT CHALMERS REGIONAL HOSPITAL, NEW BRUNSWICK PROVINCE; FIVE DAYS AFTER SHOWDOWN-**

Out in the lobby, people were gathered. Not to witness the renegade, but the fact that he lost, and the hunt will continue, under very extraordinary circumstances.

As explained by the morning news:

"Apparently, Cecilia Alcott wanted to spend some more quality time with the renegade. This was the last photo taken of them. Can you believe this?!"

"No, I can't! He seems to have won her over somehow! And just last week they were enemies! Is that all she's going to do to him?"

"Apparently so. The Class 4 proposal just passed in the UN, so she'll have to tolerate a rematch with him, eh?"

"Oh, I can imagine the rumors already ~~~"

Those rumors were flying like the wind, getting in everyone's hair. Part of a much larger problem when given context with the rest of the world. The Japanese have ostracized Cecilia for doing the impossible. That's all they can do for now, given their low standing with the UN. But Madoka and Autumn were not surprised.

"I honestly thought that they would go further than that," Madoka said, clearly underwhelmed.

"Oh, they will," Autumn reassured, "They've got the IS power to challenge the world already. They just have to get at least ten big countries on their side first."

"Great. So, everything from now on is our fault."

"That's the cost of being the renegade's babysitter."

"Speaking of which...Where is he?" Madoka blushed a little. Oh dear god.

Autumn grinned, "Why? I thought you were over him?"

"... I am. I...was just wondering. Y'know, since he's the leader now."

"Then you won't react when I say that he's being made up as we speak?"

Madoka twitched.

Up in the hospital room, Sokoto was slowly waking up to the sound of beeps and buzzes. He rubbed his head hard to relieve himself of the pain. When he fully came to, he widened his eyes because of two sights: the enormous amount of roses and get well cards, and the woman in the sofa beside him. Last he saw her, he got caught in her body and throttled to exhaustion. What was she doing sleeping beside him? And without a blanket, for that matter. He sat up and fought through the aches and sores of laying in bed for too long to wrap his blanket around her. Then, he crept to the doorway and peeked out the window. When he saw that there was no one there, he walked out. In just his patient robes. Uhhhhh...

Cecilia woke up shortly after the door closed. She felt the warm blanket around her body and wrapped it tighter. She could feel the aroma given off by the-

"HOLY-ok, my head..." she jolted awake and looked around, "Huh...he's gone..." And she fell off the sofa and made her bed on the cold hard tile floor, "Aw, do I have to?..."

Sokoto walked around the hospital floor, amazed at the equipment and hustle. So many people rushing to save as many lives as possible. So many people staring blankly at him in return. It was all a sight to behold for him, seeing as how it was his first time actually witnessing it conscious. He wandered around a bit until he found his way to a desk containing a folder with his picture. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby, then took a sneak peak. "Whoa...I definitely ain't normal..." This file was much more in depth than the one at the police station. In that it was able to analyze his multiple scars, right down to the cellular level. Unfortunately, it didn't matter much, as he ran through his body and was missing only three of them. The rest were deemed untreatable with some extreme risk to his bones. Or their jobs. "Wait, why am I even going through this anyway?" He mused before realizing, "Wait, my nipple's been repaired?!" The scar near his heart has been fully healed. How did they do that?

"We had a hand in that."

"YEEK!" Sokoto jumped behind and peeked over. It was a couple nurses. And Cecilia was hiding behind them, though her drill hair gave her away, "WHEN WILL THESE JUMPSCARES STOP?!"

"We're not sure," a nurse said, "but we were able to find out some very seething details about you." She held out a portfolio for him to take. He took it and opened it up.

And regretted it. In that folder was another picture of him, with a scan done on him, not by a CT scan, but by an IS diagnostic scan. The reason the scan at the police station couldn't find anything was because that was a medical scan. This wasn't; it was a full-blown diagnostic scan for an IS to detect any damages and opportunities for upgrades.

Long story short, he's a human core.

"How...what...am I..."

"Well, we weren't sure exactly how it happened," the nurse said, "but thanks to Cecilia, we now know you...uh..."

"Ate a core," the other nurse said, "and now it's in his bloodstream. It's part of his organs. It explains not only why he's extremely agile, but also why most of the ISs he touched didn't react."

"What do you mean?" Sokoto stepped in, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Uh, let me handle this..." Cecilia moved out of her hiding hole, "I think I can explain this better..."

Sokoto raised an eyebrow. But he had to go along with it if he's going to get any answers. Though he doubts everything.

The courtyard, an entire grass field surrounded by buildings. A small river, plenty of trees. Perfect for a confession of sorts. Sokoto was itching for some kind of explanation, and he was willing to pay through the nose to get it. "So, what are we doing out here?"

"Running through tests I can't even imagine," Cecilia said, "Must be difficult for you, considering the fact that you're both human and...y'know."

"What makes you think I'm not me?"

"Well...it's not that you're not you, it's that you...I can't say for sure, but I think somebody melted down a core and put in a microliter in each spoon they fed you."

"HUH?"

"Yeah, I think you're better off staying here..."

"Why's that?"

"Think about it. The world knows you have a core inside you. They'll come after you and do god knows what to you."

Sokoto cringed at her sudden shift in attitude, "What's this sudden caring...like, why are you asking me all this now?"

Cecilia stopped over a bridge and looked up to the cloudy sky. "That day, the train station collapse...do you remember the months afterward?"

"Uh...vaguely...I was just teetering off of ditz blitz and Stupidtown..."

"It was at a carnival in Japan. I found you that day wandering around aimlessly. I bumped into you and didn't recognize you until that fireworks show."

Sokoto took a moment to think back long and hard to those memories he shoved aside because of their supposed unimportance. Twelve years is a long time.

The fireworks show was in the climax, blasting the stars with colorful lights and ear-numbing noises. Back then, everything was but a moment's pleasure to him. The fireworks show was great, but...eh. He went back up the hill and bumped into Cecilia.

She quickly turned away, "Um...I just came back to pay my debt. Well, you did...save my life...and all..."

He just looked at her funny.

"So..." Cecilia inhaled, "I came to give you a present." She scrounged around her pockets for something worth a damn. She found something...something she'd rather not give him. It was a golden locket she'd held on to since she was two. She tucked her eyes away, trying to make peace with her second loss. But it was much better than giving him her life. So, there it was. "Here. Hurry up and take it. Before I change my mind."

He just stared with the same bug eyes he wore since he arrived in the UK. He simply took the locket, and walked off.

The next morning, he went back to his yakuza hideout to listen to more yelling about how they got the wrong intel. On his way over, an old man approached him and asked for anything he could sell to make a quick buck. Sokoto didn't understand a single word and just gave the locket away, unknowingly set off a massive chain of events that would lead another underground organization to mobilize. Just like that. Cecilia went back to the UK confident that he wouldn't forget her gift to him (he did). When she got home, she wore a brand new attitude, resolving to become just as strong as he was (she forgot her promise). And as she worked her way to protect her fortune, she vowed to find someone like him and claim that man as her own (she got rejected).

Back to present day. Sokoto felt a peculiar wind tickle his neck and thud something against his chest. He took the thing out. "Oh, snap..." The locket found its way back to him.

"We both committed grave crimes since then," Cecilia teared up, "I've been neglecting other voices and caused my country to lose its grace...and you've been digging a hole so deep it's become a network of tunnels..."

"Uh, what's your point?" Sokoto braved himself for the blue void of sad.

"Don't you see?" She said longingly, "We've been cast out. We're nothing more than puppets...tangled in the strings of the unholy society...we fulfilled our purpose... and now, we have no name...no parents...we sent messages to the world that were twisted and warped...we don't belong..."

And then, he said the one word that risked discipline from Autumn, "So?"

"So...I was thinking maybe...I could hide beside you...just for a little bit..."

"HUH?!" Sokoto stumbled. Did she just...ask to join Phantom Task?! "W-I...I don't know what to say..."

"Oh, you told me everything within the last ten seconds."

"Ggg-I-it-Well...*SIGH...* Yeah...I did feel like we knew each other from way back when..."

"That, and the fact that I can learn a thing or two from you. Like that battle earlier."

"Oh, goddammitt..." Sokoto got gloomy and collapsed. He was so counting on her not figuring out the true purpose of the showdown. Unfortunately, IS subspace ex machina.

Cecilia turned around, "My time as an IS representative is done. And I have some friends that have gone missing after I graduated. So, I am as hoping that you could help me find some leads."

Sokoto jerked. Where has he heard that before? It couldn't be from Alaska, where that girl said her mother got taken away. If that's the case, then there really was a slave trade network hidden right under their feet. And they've just barely been able to disrupt a major link. They'll need all the help they can get if they want to uncover the truth.

"Yeah," he said, "We'd love to have you on the team. I could use your help in giving a new meaning to Phantom Task."

"Swell!" Cecilia walked up to him-

"PIKA!" Out of nowhere, Silvia slammed face first into the tree.

"Uh..." Cecilia stared. Sokoto sensed something horrible.

"I tried..." Silvia sobbed, "I tried...but I can't hold her back anymore..."

"Hold who?" Cecilia cringed.

"Oh no..." Sokoto could finally decode the aura. And the lasers surrounding them.

"HOW DARE YOU DENY ME, RENEGADE!" It was an angry Madoka. Fully deployed, Twin Lance ready to fire.

"She's worse than Chifuyu..." Cecilia trembled.

Sokoto facepalmed, "Can I please explain-"

"SHUUUUT UUUUUUUP!" Madoka burst downward.

"Yeah. Ok." Sokoto got ready to pounce on that newly constructed face the minute it came in range. But it was pinned down by two tranquilizers at the last minute. Madoka crashed and carved the courtyard a brand new crater.

"WILL SOMEONE JUST STOP WITH THE JUMPSCARES?!" Silvia shrieked.

"Ok, who are the two people that recorded that little recruitment thingy?!" Sokoto demanded.

Chelsea and Autumn slowly descended, preparing for his wrath.

"I told you he'd find us," Autumn whispered.

Chelsea gulped.

"Alright, out with it," Sokoto said, "What's with you trying to stop her?"

"Because it's too reckless," Chelsea said, "Why would she join with former murderers and robbers?"

"Yeah, true," Autumn said.

"Why would you be hooked on the past?" Sokoto snarked, "I'm a murderer, and I can let go of the past."

"But I can't!" Chelsea protested, "How would you expect me to forget Phantom Task terrorizing the world?!"

"You mean old or new? 'Cuz I'm captaining the new."

"Does it matter? You have an entire legacy on your shoulders. Can you really shoulder the burden all by yourself?"

"I've been doing that for my whole life."

"Ugh..." Chelsea backed down.

"I've never known a family until like six months ago. You've known your family for...ever. Who are you to judge when you've never been in the sticks?"

"And besides," Cecilia said, "the burden is mot yours to carry alone."

"Whoa," Sokoto felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Have you lost your marbles, woman?!" Both Autumn and Chelsea shouted.

"Yes, and relax," Cecilia assured, "I'll only stay until I get all my marbles back."

"So, it's only temporary?" Sokoto asked.

"Possibly," Autumn put her hand on Cecilia's forehead.

"What..." Cecilia was nervous, "What do you mean, possibly?"

"The way you are now, you'd reclaim your marbles two hours before we finish our main mission."

"Which is..."

Autumn nudged her head towards the renegade, "Getting this assclown to England."

"Huh?! Why there?!" Chelsea griped.

"Don't know," Sokoto said, "It was Squall's last request. But there's a ton of stuff I have to do before we make the final trip."

"But...well, if that's all you have to do," Chelsea stammered, "Then England's literally across the water thataway! Problem solved! No unnecessary damage caused!"

"I wish," Cecilia tossed her the pink ribbon she found, "That was in the room I was held captive. Old, worn out, crusty...it's been quite some time since she was moved."

"Who?" Sokoto said, "Who's it belong to?"

"Charlotte Dunois," Cecilia said solemnly, "Supposedly the IS Representative of France, gone missing four months after gaining new status. All traces were wiped. We don't know where she went."

"Well, that's because they haven't gotten their hands dirty enough to find her!" Sokoto jumped, "And I'm looking for someone, too. What are we waiting for? We're burning light light just sitting here!"

"Are you sure it's ok to decide something so easily?" Chelsea questioned his thought process.

"Yeah, and it's pretty easy if you think while you're doing. Saves more time, too."

"Uhhh-"

"Wait," Autumn pointed to the crater, "What're we gonna do about her?"

"Oh..." Sokoto senses a sudden spike in anger. The metal clawed banshee slowly regained her senses and crept out of the hole, shaking the ground with each movement of its limbs.

"Not so faaaaaast, kiddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiies..." the banshee hissed, "The reeeeengaaaaade...IS MIIII-clmbphgh~~~"

"Yeah, ok," Autumn clamped her mouth shut, "This is getting old." And she got up to drag her out.

"Cecilia, I beg you reconsider," Chelsea whispered to her.

"There's no going back to England for me," Cecilia said, "I have nothing there, and I have a foundation here. You of all people should know this."

"I know...but with them?!"

"They've changed drastically. I can tell."

Chelsea was shocked. How could she be so trusting of a group with an unstable woman? Especially when said unstable woman is close to breaking free of the reins placed on her by a pipsqueak sprite, an overbearing psychopath, and the object of her dreams?

"Ugh...I don't know what you're planning, but I cannot let you wander off aimlessly again. I am watching you."

"So, you're coming with me?"

"Do I have a choice? Besides, I have to talk to you about something. Tonight."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"In secret."

"Fine," Cecilia walked towards the now chaotic crater, "How are you all on the excavation?"

"She's going wild!" Sokoto rode Madoka like a bull rider.

"Hang on, onii-chan!" Silvia was stuck to his collar, experiencing wave after wave of nausea.

"Whaddaya think I'm doing?!" Sokoto was about to fly off when he suddenly grabbed onto her hair, which made her yelp like crazy, which made her thrash even wilder.

"YEE-HAW!" Autumn shouted, "Get all them high-rider people!"

"What...even...is this..." Chelsea rubbed her eyes as she went back to the renegade's room, while the others stayed behind to milk Madoka's violent jealousy for enough entertainment to last a decade.


	5. IT GETS WORSE!

_Part 5: IT GETS WORSE!_

 **-17:30-**

Later that evening, while Sokoto was checking out of the hospital, Madoka and Autumn went to see him. He was in the lobby making conversation with Silvia and the receptionist. He just got done with a blood donation to the IS Institute of the British Empire, seeing as how he wanted to know what was really going on with his body. As soon as he set foot outside, he knew something was up. It didn't take long for Madoka's anger to flare up again, and he sensed it.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Madoka deployed and charged, "I'M GOING TO SKEWER YOU-"

"Yo!" Sokoto and Silvia deployed and not only caught her swords mid-thrust, but also brought her to a complete stop.

"How are you doing that?!" Madoka screamed.

"They kept ancient tech around for peeps just like me," Silvia said, "Upgrading and repairing was easy."

"Heh," Sokoto quipped, "Old!"

Silvia whined.

"And as for you," Sokoto pushed the swords aside and planted an IB Kick on her face. He flipped her over and pushed her back a few yards before she recovered and charged him again. This time, instead of moving his body, he simply triggered his new Mirror Vanish ability. He flat out disappeared. She was searching in all directions for him, and only noticed that he was right in front of him when a fist clamped up on her chin and planted her on the ground.

"How...how is that possible..." Madoka was once again shattered.

"With the strength of FUCK!" Sokoto said, "And the wisdom of OFF!"

Madoka got up and shook her head. "Yes..." she said, "I remember...all of it..."

"Ok," Autumn hit her, "We don't need another mental breakdown." She pinned Madoka down and motioned Sokoto to follow her.

Ten minutes later, they were all walking down the street. They had to plan their next move, because literally in a few hours (or minutes), they have to leave.

And Autumn was the first up, "Pretty bold move to bring those women with us."

"Who?" Sokoto asked.

"Drill Woman and her pet maid."

"Oh," he remembered, "Yeah, that was all for real. Couldn't not bring her. She's in the same boat as us now."

"No, she isn't," Madoka growled, "She's far lower than us. I will never consider her anything but."

"Well, now," Autumn crept her mouth around the back of Madoka's neck, "Is that jealousy or pity I sense?"

"IS NOT!" Madoka shouted, "I...was just questioning her...loyalties, that's all."

"Yeah," Sokoto mused, "It is gonna be tough with her making calls about our every location."

"So, why not kick her out now?" Madoka said.

"It's because, one: he's the leader," Autumn got in it with Madoka, "And two: you need to get over it."

"Over what?!"

"Over your brother complex."

"Who said I have one?"

"Remember Ichika?"

On those words, Madoka froze. She's had to relive those moments in a millisecond, since she actually wanted to get to know him in the small amount of time she spent with him, and since she's falling for Sokoto now, too...

"Don't forget," Autumn whispered amusingly, "We're a family. I'm his mother. You're his sister. What would they say if I let out your incestual desires?"

While Sokoto gave the never-knowing goof look, Madoka stopped to consider what would've happened had her deepest, darkest secret leaked out while she was in Japan. So much jealousy, animosity, and worse yet, Ichika and Chifuyu would've given her the "stay away from me" look, and dumped her with the rest of the girls. Her notoriety would've been reduced to a nuisance. Being trapped within the unnerving grasp of the world of women's likes and dislikes...

"Fine..." she mumbled, "I'll stay out of it..."

"I thought so..." Autumn patter her shoulder before calling out to Sokoto, "Come on, blubberball! Thataway!"

"Where are we going?!" Sokoto shouted.

"Shopping!" Autumn pulled out Madoka's bag, "America's a weird country, so we gotta prepare!"

"Hey!" Madoka chased Autumn, "Gimme back my money!"

"Oh, no! You're gonna spend it on something dark and gloomy!"

"I'm not going pink, that's for damn sure!"

"I'll make you go blind! I swear it!"

"Get back here, you bitch!"

Sokoto just watched the two play another game of cat and mouse as they took to the sky and made for the nearest shopping outlets. For once, he seemed calm, but maybe that's because all the crazy has been transferred to them. Reminded him of how he wisecracked his way through Japan. He couldn't wait to start wisecracking with Silvia.

"Speaking of which," he mused while making a detour to Cecilia's hotel, "Where is that tiny runt?"

 **\- 17:57, FREDRICTON INN-**

"So, what you're saying is," Silvia swayed her legs while sitting atop the TV, "that you believe he's some prophesied god monster in pipsqueak form?"

"Yeah," Chelsea whispered, "I remember my uncle saying to me. When the four seasons converge at the sunrise, the world will be set ablaze with the fire of judgement."

"Hahahahahaaaa! I've searched through every single corner of the web and the dark web. How come I ain't seen no prophecy like that?"

"Because they kept reciting it as a chant?" Chelsea muttered.

Just then Cecilia stepped out of the bathroom in towels, "Whoo! Oh, man! Did I need that!" She caught Chelsea and Silvia staring blankly at her. "Well, don't let me stop you from having any fun." She yanked her towel off and tossed it at Chelsea, "Hop to it! Enjoy the ultimate in warmth and-"

"OK! OK! I GET IT!" Chelsea covered her eyes and ran straight into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Silvia was gawking and couldn't take her eyes off. "So, you have fun?"

"Yep!" Cecilia stretched her arms out, "I had all but forgotten what it's like to have no worries..." she laid on the bed, "Ahhhhh...I'm not gonna lie...this feels so nice..."

"I'll bet it does..." Silvia muttered before shaking her head, "So, what's your real game for coming along with us?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Cecilia said, "Maybe I'm just looking for an escape after all this extreme insanity drained me of everything I have. So, I'm looking for a way to rebuild it all."

"You don't need us to help you do that."

"True...but with everything that's happened to the Prime Minister, they'll need a bona-fide leader to pull them out of the plug. No doubt they'll look to me for that, but we all know how that turned out."

Silvia fizzled to the bedside clock, "What if they turn to that Weaver girl?"

Cecilia gave a confused look, "In her condition? Paralyzed from the waist down?"

"Blame my Feels ability."

"Yeah. I felt every single punch."

"Sorry about that."

"I do have to know, though...what do you think of him?"

"Well..." Silvia had to think on it, because she hadn't been asked a personal question at all, "He can be very finicky to work with. Something I've noticed is that he loves to crack up and screw around with any moment possible. Real dickhead, too. He hasn't got a care in the world."

"Uhhh..."

"But that means he doesn't have to waste his time with things that don't matter to him of his friends. He can stay focused on doing his thing and flashing it for the whole world to see. I guess that's one of his charming points: his relentless curiosity."

"Heheh...are his eyes as wide as ufo saucers?"

"Yup!"

"Hahhhh...what I wouldn't give to see him again..."

"Him who?"

"Ichika. Well, just for a cup of tea. Not for..."

"Oh, yeah. Class 4. They're assembling next week in New York."

"Just when I finally made peace..."

"That's why we at Phantom Task never make peace. Because of crud like this."

"Huh. Do you think it'll matter if the renegade tries to fight him?"

"Well, you can ask him yourself."

"Uh-" Cecilia heard a small tap on the window and looked there. She saw Sokoto floating outside her room in the brisk cold, and then realized what she wasn't wearing, "EEP!"

"Is this a bad time?" Sokoto asked.

"Nope!" Silvia fizzled to the window, "In fact, we were expecting you!" And triggered the switch to slide it open.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Cecilia screamed.

Silvia fizzled to Sokoto's back, withdrew the IS, and very quickly shoved him inside, making him trip over the window and falling onto Cecilia.

Right around the time where Chelsea walked out, "Someone took the hair dryyyyyyyyOH MY GOD!"

"Shhhhh..." Cecilia went bonkers, "he's sleeping...he needs rest..." she slowly stroked his hair and...ahem...squeezed his head, making him purr.

"Have you gone yumpy?!" Chelsea stormed over to the bed, nearly tangling her arms in her towel-wrapped hair in the process, "What if THEY come back?!" She stopped when she saw how the renegade was fully tamed.

"There we go..." Cecilia slid him off her and tucked him into bed. And within thirty seconds, he was fast asleep. "Now that that's settled," she turned back to Chelsea, "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh, don't you dare..." Chelsea rubbed her head, "Don't you dare go there..."

"Uh-huh! I just received word from Autumn," Cecilia displayed the text she received, "She said she finished shopping for the trip, and everyone's going to send us off tonight."

"HUH?!" Chelsea flipped, "But we just-it...Oh, we were here for a week, yeah..."

"If you still want to bail out," Cecilia got dressed properly this time, "I won't stop you. I'll just be tagging along with the rest of them, hoping to discover some secrets that no one ever told me while I was still in the Academy."

"I can't," Chelsea said, "Not after everything that's happened to us throughout the years. Even when I want to, I...can't...I don't know why."

Cecilia stopped to ponder that statement. But she could relate to that, even though she has neglected the few who would stand by her, "It's quite alright. Just as long as you know what you're getting yourself into."

"But again, I have to ask," Chelsea said as she got ready to leave, "If Phantom Task's goal is to transport the renegade to the UK, then why not go now instead of later?"

"Two reasons," Silvia popped up in front of them and displayed two images, "Her. And her." She hid one image and displayed the other, "Charlotte Dunois, former IS Representative of France. Her efforts in the Academy and the Third Mondo Grosso supposedly reduced her prison sentence to just three months, but she disappeared right before her first day." Then she showed the other, "This here's Claire. She was kidnapped and held for a $10 million ransom for participating in a woman's rights rally. When they realized that they would never get the money, they kept her and...well, we already knew."

"So...if we go back to the UK, we'd all be labeled hypocrites?" Cecilia mused.

"Yep. We can't go back until we clear not just our names, but the world's name." Silvia suddenly cringed, "If that's even possible..."

"The renegade will definitely be a handful..."

"So, that's it, then?" Chelsea said, "We're just going to charge in blindly? With a death ball, a demon, and a vampire on our necks..."

"Pretty much," Cecilia donned her outfit and made the luggage for the lobby, "I'll be anchoring the team down. Do bring the renegade, will you?"

"Wha-ME?!" Chelsea screamed, but they were already gone. She carried the renegade all the way down, up to the point where she saw Autumn negotiate with Cecilia while keeping Madoka from slaughtering anyone. All in the midst of the biggest meet-and-greet in Canadian history. Through all the crowds and the noise, she was able to escape to the getaway van. She stuffed the renegade in and climbed on top of the van,

"HEEEEY!"

And everyone stopped everything and listened.

"Can we go now?!" Chelsea demanded.

"Uh...sure..." Madoka grumbled and shoved past the paparazzi mob. She rammed herself into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around the renegade like a body pillow. Then, the rest of the entourage followed suit. Chelsea took the helm of the ride, while Cecilia and Autumn waved goodbye. Silvia gave anyone who was interested a free copy of her data, complete with instructions and requirements to awaken the IS's inner sprite, and Phantom Task's most embarrassing moments.

On the way over to the border, Autumn planted her neck into Cecilia's lap, while Cecilia kept her eyes on the window. Stars in the sky, and stars illuminating the horizon. They never seemed as pretty as they did. Part of her wanted to stay, but the massive power vacuum would never get her any answers. She had to go see for herself.

"You ok?" Autumn whispered.

"I guess..." Cecilia muttered, "I'm more concerned about what I'll become. I just now realized that I have to get independent. But what am I going to have to give up?"

"You'll see. That's all I can say."

"Maybe..." was the last thing she said until the trip to the port.

 **-POINTE DU CHÊNE WHARF, NEW BRUNSWICK; 23:55-**

"Here's the letter," Cecilia gave the authority a letter from the mayor. That letter told them to go to a port in New York City.

"Are you sure you wanna go there?" The authority muttered.

"It can't be any worse than dealing with this assclown," Autumn said.

"Eh...suit yourself," the authority crumpled the letter and burnt it, "There's space in the storage dock. I'll let you know once we're in the port."

Everyone boarded, albeit with a lukewarm feeling of deja vu. They gave one last hurrah before setting off for the land of the free. While they were exiting Canadian territory, Cecilia and Autumn briefly reflected on their experiences.

"So, that's quite the rush..." Cecilia said.

"Understatement of the century..." Autumn muttered, "Everything in Japan took months. And we got blindsided in week after week."

"You were only a month and a half in."

"If America is as much a headache as this was, I'm done."

"I'm quite nervous myself. It's been a good five years since I last set foot in the great country. I wouldn't be surprised if any drastic changes befell the American people."

Just then, Silvia appeared, "Oh, I have bad news." There was a live stream on YouTube for the final Presidential Debate.

"Wait, what year is it right now?" Autumn stammered.

"Oh, right...Election Year..." Cecilia grunted.

"Hey, there's four female candidates now!" Autumn was surprised.

"Republican, Democrat, Green Party, and an Independent," Silvia commented, "Well, it can't be all bad, can it?"

The moderator asked, "So, what do you plan to do about Phantom Task and the renegade?"

The republican nominee said, "Let me just say that, that's a tough question to ask the rest of the candidates, because I believe this is the one issue where we all share the same thoughts, the same feelings, and the same solutions. We all want the renegade off the streets. We all want Phantom Task in prison for aligning with him. That's why, the instant I become President, I'm going to assemble a killsquad to hunt them down, to do the job the rest of the world failed to do. We can no longer trust our allies to rein him in. It's up to us, and only us, to bring justice to our soil."

Thunderous applause.

"Oh, shit..." Silvia smacked her head.

"Wait, someone else is about to speak!" Cecilia pointed to the Democratic nominee.

"I hate to say it, but we all share that same sentiment," the Democratic nominee spoke, "The only thing I would say, is that we should lead the world, not abandon it. Japan tried to do it on its own, and it was ruined. Clearly, Canada is out of the question. The United Nations worldwide coalition is a first step, but it failed to realize that the renegade was a serious threat. Japan failed to realize that Phantom Task is indeed a threat. We have to recognize that they are the same level of bad. That's the problem with the world, and it falls to us to repair the foundation."

Mix of applause and groans, because they did not want to put the renegade on the same level as Phantom Task.

"Good lord," Autumn muttered, "If this is just the debate stage..."

"Imagine what it'd be like on the streets..." Silvia didn't want to see.

Cecilia looked back at Madoka and Sokoto, still sleeping in each other's arms. She couldn't help but feel that a bigger challenge will come for them. They all will have to buck up and brace themselves to fix America, if that's at all possible. But the renegade has a hidden power that changed their perspectives on the world. Maybe he could do it again, but he'll have to work overtime, and he needs support. And she's not sure they can provide it without stretching their own limitations.

One woman, however, has already prepared her heart to be shattered multiple times in the future.

"What do you mean, he can't come back yet?" Chelsea asked over her cell phone.

"I have seen the entire fight," a female elderly voice came through, "Neither of them are ready to ascend the throne. They've got a lot to learn before even thinking about the return trip."

"I understand..." Chelsea hung up, then dropped her head on the rails, "Oh my word...what more do I have to do..."

 **-IBIS SYDNEY DARLING HARBOUR, NEW SOUTH WALES; 15:16-**

A lot, apparently. The data Kanzashi scanned made her jaw drop to the first floor. She cowered in the corner under the sink and rocked back and forth.

"Oh my god...oh my god...she's going to kill me..." she kept repeating over and over again.

Her sanity was drained even faster by the text her sister sent her thirty minutes prior, "You screwed her brother! HA! HA! HA!"

Kanzashi screamed.

"Hello?" a housemaid called, "Hello? Is something wrong?"

"Um...nothing!" Kanzashi responded, "Just...just saw a rat through the vent!"

"A RAT?!" Oh, poopy... "I'll tell the front desk at once!"

"No! I've got this under control!"

"Nonsense! I'll get your compensation as well! Just, please leave the room and meet me at the desk!"

Well, a good thing was that the housemaid left. But that didn't help Kanzashi in any way. Even if she escapes, she'll have to explain to somebody once she gets captured or taken in to questioning.

"No, yeah. I have to get out of here!" She packed everything up and bolted out the door. Then, she made for the fire exit and flew out. She rose high in the sky and dunked herself in the river.

Where her inaudible screams went straight to Davy Jones's locker, "TAAAAATEEEEEENAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

 **-UNOV, STATE OF VIENNA; 14:12, NEXT DAY-**

The United Nations security Council has had enough. They would not stand for, not only the failure to stop the renegade from inflicting any more damage, but also seducing a former IS Representative to their ranks.

"This cannot go on any longer," a Councilwoman stated, "We are a go for immediate deployment. Get the members of Class 4 in the line."

"Yes, ma'am," a UN member said and clicked a line on her laptop. Within seconds, all members of Class 4 were contacted and told to open up a connection.

"Yes?" And the first connection was to the Prime Minister's Office, "Oh...it's you."

"Where's Minister Orimura?" The councilwoman asked.

"He's on lunch break," The prime Minister hissed, "But I'll be sure to-"

"Councilwoman Charlemagne?" Ichika's sudden connection butt in, "I was wondering what took you so long!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The PM freaked out.

"Um...prepping the Gen 6 models? You told me to do that-"

"NEVER MIND WHAT I SAID! JUST GET OUT-"

"Really?" Charlemagne smirked, "I was told you were grabbing a Hoagie, Ichika..."

"No, but I really want one..." Ichika groaned, "I haven't had time to eat since ever..."

"Stay on the line, Orimura," Charlemagne said, "And find Shinonono as well."

"Right," Ichika took out his bracelet, "I'll tell her it's on."

Another connection, "You called, madam?"

And another, "I am here."

"Captain Bodewig? Commander Harfouch?"

"Huh?" Ichika thought he heard the beloved, until he switched to Facetime on his phone and saw the beloved, "And here I thought the camaraderie was a facade."

"Nice to see you as well, fickfehler," Laura growled.

"You've made your point months ago," Clarissa narrowed her eyes, "Can we please focus on the now?"

"Rrgh...fine," Laura growled, "But I want command of this idiot."

"Uh, no. That's my job," Chifuyu suddenly barged in from New York.

"Ulk...Mentor..." Laura trembled.

"That's not the tone I expect from an IS Representative," Chifuyu piped, "And that not the behavior tolerable towards a guest of honor."

"Don't even go there," Laura mentally snapped until she heard-

"I heard something happened!" Houki came on.

"Oooh, a pussycat fight!" Lingyin connected, "Whose tail got ripped off?!"

"Well, President," Charlemagne took control of the communication, "Two tails were cut off: that of Cecilia Alcott, and Chelsea Blackett."

"WHAT?!" A unison shout.

Except from Lingyin, who expected that kind of outcome, "Wow. Did all that depression really infect her heart? This isn't gonna be like a Kingdom Hearts situation, where we have to go inside someone's heart and rescue them from the inside, is it?"

Everyone wanted to rant on Lingyin's bluntness, but the councilwoman quickly interjected, "It may very well be that you have to go inside others' hearts as well."

"What do you mean?" Chifuyu demanded.

"We're starting to see a major shift in the world's mentality," the councilwoman explained, "The public has either become more lenient on their hunt, or divided among increasingly radical ideologies. People are starting to see the renegade as either a force for change or an even worse stain that needs to be cleaned. This could not have come at a worse time, as the United States are set for an election in just two weeks."

"And if the renegade comes in and wrecks the whole country's mental state.." Houki muttered.

"...then we're in for a civil war," Clarissa finished.

"Made even worse by the fact that the US plays a major role in our operations," the councilwoman griped, "The instability of the UN simply cannot happen. That is where you come in. We need you all to take out the renegade and Phantom Task. But we need you to push them out in an open clearing where no one can be harmed. That way, you can rebuild trust in the IS and keep the security grid from falling apart."

"So, you need us to do your dirty work for you?" Laura grunted.

"We have to," Houki said, "The UN already tried to take him out, and they ended up fawning over him like a rabid fanbase."

"Like that donkey fell for you, die saw?"

"It was his choice!" Houki snapped.

"And he chose wrong!" Laura got heated.

"I'd watch that mouth of yours if I were you," Chifuyu glared.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU FILTHY COW!" Laura became the second person ever to disregard Chifuyu's Brunhilde status.

"Say that again!" Ichika's voice turned cold, "My wife, my sister, my self! Say that again!"

Laura quickly realized what she had done. But contrary to her heart, which was begging her to stop, she turned to her brain, which recalled a very haunting experience where she and the Black Hare squad responded to a distress call in France, but failed to stop the threat.

"Why should I watch my mouth with Dunois gone?" She hissed.

That touched a nerve. They all got that same distress call. But they were all too busy with their lives to notice. The only person who gave a damn was Lingyin, and all she could do was track the perpetrators' movements, until they lost the signal at an abandoned warehouse. By then it was too late.

"So, Charlemagne!" Lingyin's voice pierced the silence like a needle to a balloon in the middle of a circle of cribs, and they're the now disgruntled babies! "Where are we meeting up?"

"The same place we held your hearing," she responded, "We'll meet up in the lobby. Two days."

"We'll see you then," Ichika said, "Apologies for that outburst."

"Sure..." The councilwoman just disconnected, then rubbed her eyes, "Oh, god damn me..."

"Shall I discount the conversation from the records?" Her attendant asked.

"Yeah...just say that we are in agreement, and Class 4 will be deployed immediately..." Charlemagne kicked her desk out and left the building, "Oh, this is going to be a pain..."

 _Pain, indeed. Things will ramp up from zero to sixty in .005 seconds._

 _With the inclusion of two former enemies, and the ongoing rescue mission sent in from Alaska, Phantom Task has no idea what lies before them. In Japan, there are horror stories of men being subject to peculiar treatment by the women. In America, however, the situation is thankfully a far cry from the freak show of the Rising Sun. But it's far worse in terms of impact and mentality. They have the added task of discerning fact from fake, as the continental United States has been hit with wave after wave of sexual harassment lawsuits, all culminating in an Election season that's all female. Some bad girls have snuck into the mix, suing left and right merely for fame, turning the very concept of feminism into something it wasn't supposed to be. All this, thanks to the aftermath of the creation of the IS._

 _Cecilia is a disgraced pilot stepping into dangerously hot waters. Her lost companion, and Sokoto's original target, are somewhere in that giant space between the oceans. They cannot hope to find them without causing a major ruckus._

 _Because they've no doubt attracted the attention of Cecilia's former classmates and friends, all of whom are still reeling from the past as well as her sudden shift in perspective. They are angry. They are vengeful. They just don't know it yet._

 _A cloud of uncertainty looms over the horizon, as one of the greatest storms ever to strike at the human heart creeps ever closer._

 _On the next episode of Infinite Stratos...Virus._


End file.
